In the manufacture of certain bonded non-woven products, the use of topical binders to impart added strength to the final product is well known. An example of such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,257 entitled “Absorbent Unitary Laminate-Like Fibrous Webs and Method for Producing Them” and issued Apr. 22, 1975 to Gentile et al., herein incorporated by reference. A problem associated with commercially available topical binders is that they require a highly elevated curing temperature to impart the desired strength, which in turn requires a curing oven or equivalent apparatus. These requirements add to the capital and manufacturing costs associated with the product. Also, some commercially available binders can emit hazardous air pollutants, such as formaldehyde, and the resulting product can exhibit an undesirable odor, particularly when wetted.
Therefore there is a need for a binder system that provides sufficient strength to the product, yet does not require high temperatures and associated equipment for curing, does not emit formaldehyde during crosslinking and does not produce an objectionable odor when the resulting paper product is wetted.